cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Freedomless War
|} Just as The Shadowhood formed, espionage quickly descended upon it. A loyalist individual to AoB reluctant to join began going on spy missions into The Shadowhood's forums even though he expressed his desire to stay with AoB. NeoChe of The New Cuba's mission was compromised when he began flame wars with Shadowhood members on their very own forums. After being warned multiple times, NeoChe abandoned The Shadowhood unofficially - never having signed a resignation document - and went to create his own alliance dubbed The Free - another trolling attempt to irritate Shadowhood members. CHIEFCRAZYHORSE of Tippman, a loyalist supporter of AoB followed. As "The Free" began to grow, NeoChe continued flame wars on the Shadowhood forums when he was finally banned - these wars soon moved onto the Cybernations Alliance Forums. Shadowhood officials refused to a start war. The final straw however, stealing of the Shadowhood Constitution and using it as The Free Constitution pushed Shadowhood members over the edge. On June 18, the Shadowhood officials declared a war on The Free and their six man alliance averaging approximately 12,000~ strength. On June 19, the war ended as a Shadowhood victory with disbandment of The Free. Casus Belli Declaration of Education: It was previously known to The Shadowhood, through various means, that a rogue alliance, known as The Free, has declared itself. Being generally nice people, despite their transgressions, we decided to let this alliance prosper. However, there is a time for peace, and there is a time for Education. Unable to stop insulting their former alliance, this renegade group of rogues sullies our name, and we can not stand for this any longer. Even though we're super nice, we do have a limit. Before class starts: The Free leadership has taken the following actions, all of which could very easily be construted as an act of war against The Shadowhood: * Theft of the former AoB's constitution and using it as their own * Recruiting for a rogue alliance while under the protection of The Shadowhood * Continually insulting leadership and general members while under the protection of The Shadowhood * General asshattery behavior unbefitting to a respectable alliance The part where we're nice: We overlooked a lot of the above, and tried our best to be nice and friendly. The insults kept flying, unfortunately. The part where we've had enough: The Shadowhood is now at a continual state of Education with The Free. We shall continue educating them on ethics and morality, as well as the benefits and disadvantages of peace mode, and how it affects your taxes. Terms of Graduation: The Free can graduate from our splendid school of learning simply by disbanding and going away. An apology to The Shadowhood is in order as well. We've spent all this time already trying to educate, so we feel we've earned that much. We hope that The Free excels in this learning program that we have instituted. We have hired some of the best teachers on planet Bob to aid us. Signed for The Shadowhood: x Tela x, Minister of Development, High Council, Powerless Queen Course of the War The Free members got hit hard during the course of the war. There were reports of The Free members refusing to fight back, a likely explanation for their rapid capitulation. The war raged for about 2 day. In the end, The Free disbanded and both of their founding members (NeoChe and Tippman) deleted their nations. Surrender Terms Disband The Free. Set your AA to none. Do not join any alliance for the length of 30 days. Do not officially create any alliance during this time. If and when you join or create an alliance after 30 days, you may use your history in AoB as a tool, however you see fit. However, if any slanders or badmouthing of any parties involved in The Shadowhood merger gets back to us, you will be placed on perma-ZI. Follow these terms and you are free to go. Please reply when you've posted the disbandment notice on CN forums, and changed your AA. Signed, *Death666Angel, Director, High Council, Powerful King *Ranoik, Director, High Council, Powerful King *x Tela x, Minister of Development, High Council, Powerless Queen *AllYourBase, Minister of Defense, High Council, General Category:Alliance Wars Category:Wars